Vineclan Wikia
Introduction You're padding through a thick forest with many trees, and bushes. You're cold, hungry, and you feel like you're not alone. You quickly climb a tree, hoping to see if there was anything nearby. Two cats stood below the tree, sniffing around curiously. One had gray fur, with light brown spots, amber eyes, and a silver underbelly. The other had a cream colored over coat, white spots that blended in with her fur, light green eyes, and a brown underbelly. You lean forward, a vine that was hanging from the tree falling. You whispered, "Don't see me, don't see me." They looked up, looking like they were staring directly at you. They looked back down at each other before padding off. After a while, once you thought they were gone you let out a sigh of relief. You leaped down from the tree and looked around. Thinking there was nothing, you slowly pad away from the area. Out of nowhere, a loud yowl sounded behind you. You turned around, only to be leaped onto by a massive tom. The tom simply pinned you down, and hissed into your ear, "What are you doing here, kitty?" A smaller, but definitely not weaker, cream and brown furred she-cat walked up beside you. Your eyes widen in terror as you thought, "Are they going to kill me?" The she-cat snickered dauntingly. After a while of just sitting there in pure horror, the large tom released you from the pin, and leaped off of you. "Who are you, and why have you dared to enter VineClan territory," The she-cat hissed, her fur bristling in anger. Before you could answer, the tom mewed, "Maybe it's a spy, Liana." You silently guessed Liana was the she-cats name. She eyed the tom like he was crazy. "That? A spy? Oh Dust, please. The thing wouldn't have been sent out here to spy. It's too weak." Liana snickered, glaring at you. "I still haven't gotten your name." She huffed impatiently. The tom sighed, looking just as impatient as Liana. "Tell us or be killed, I personally don't care." He said, rolling his eyes. "I'm ___________, and i'm sorry for trespassing," You meow, slightly trembling. The cream and brown she-cat stared at you for a moment, before saying, "Alright, follow me." You followed her, and Dust followed right behind you, making sure that you didn't try and run off. After a while of walking, you came to a stop. There were two trees, with many vines dangling down from them. There were many flowers under the vines. You were so lost in amazement, it was only when Dust shoved you forward you realized the she-cat had gone. You padded through the vines, seeing many different cats. There were three kits in a play fight, partners sharing a piece of fresh kill, a patrol reporting to Liana. You blinked, slowly hoping she'd give you the option of joining this group. The cream and brown she-cat flicked her tail in dismissal with the patrol, and padded up to you. "You have three choices," she growled, "You can join us as our prisoner, and work up our ranks, you can leave our territory, and never come back, or you can die here." You look at every cat around you, purring happily, "I'll join you." Liana and Dust nodded, padding over to a tree stump covered with vines. "Cats of VineClan, gather around the Vine Stump for a clan meeting!" Liana yowled, her gaze traveling around all her cats. You sat down where you were, smiling in excitement. You stared at the she-cat waiting for her to speak. "As you all know, I was hunting with Dust earlier," she meowed. "We came across a cat," the tom and the she-cat both looked at you before returning their gaze to their clan mates. "This cat has decided to join us," Dust meowed, with Liana giving him a look. The gray and brown furred tom flicked his tail a sorry, and the she-cat continued, "________ will join VineClan as a prisoner, but she will work up to a warrior. Despite _________ being a prisoner, I wish for you to treat her/him with respect." The cats nodded, Dust and Liana meowed at the same time, "Meeting dismissed." The cats walked by you, nodding approvingly. Dust came up to you, whispering in your ear, "Welcome to your new life, kitty." Basic Information Name: VineClan Founding Date TBA Theme song: To be decided Tag Color: Green Badge Leaf (optional) Cats TBA Orientation Neutral Season TBA Belief Starclan Rules In Vineclan, we have a few rules. You are expected to follow them, or you will be punished. I suggest that all Vineclan members read over these rules. 1) Doubleclanning will not be tolerated here. I don't care for your reasons, it isn't acceptable. If Liana catches you doubleclanning, you will be exiled upon discovery and possibly killed. 2) Respect is probably one of the most important things in Vineclan. You are to respect your superiors. If you're given an order by a higher rank, obey it. Disrespect in Vineclan isn't appreciated. You will be given three warnings before being kicked. 3) Anatomy will not be allowed in Vineclan. Not in battle, not anywhere. It's one of the most pointless in roleplay. With this in mind, we will try our best to avoid any groups that use anatomy. 4) Powerplaying won't be tolerated in Vineclan. This means having god like powers, being invincible, using nn, nm, nb, nd, nh, etc. If you are caught powerplaying here, you will be given one warning. After this, you will be kicked. 5) Speak to the leader one at a time Liana doesn't have 5000 different ears to hear all of you. Wait patiently for your turn to speak with her. Yelling at her wont make what you want to happen any sooner EX: a ceremony of some sort. Getting Liana stressed wont help you at all, so don't yell at her. 6) Mates In Vineclan, you must be older than 15 moons to have a mate. This rule has no exceptions. Becoming mates right after your warrior ceremony in Vineclan wont be tolerated. If you are to break this rule, you'll be demoted to an apprentice. 7) Following the warrior code is a part of our rules. I get that you may not believe in Starclan, and that's fine, but you must follow the warrior code. Punishment will depend on which rule you have broken. 8) Being serious is a must in Vineclan. Unless Liana is messing around, you are expected to be serious. If you are caught not being serious while roleplaying, you most likely will be the one cleaning out all of the dens. 9) Avoiding drama is appreciated in Vineclan. You shouldn't be creating random drama daily. The badger, fox, canine, etc. attack is fine, but drama everyday? No, just no. 10) Complaining about being bored doesn't get you anywhere in Vineclan. We don't care if you're bored. After 3 warnings, you will be kicked. 11) Engaging battle without Liana's permission is a huge no. If you are sorting out an issue with an enemy, intruder, etc. you are not to attack unless told to. The only exception to this rule would be them attacking you first. 12) Being active in Vineclan is very important. If you come o the clan once, and never again, you will be exiled. The Top Hierarchy members have 7 days without notice before being exiled. Normal members have 14 days. 13) Using the correct avatar is very much appreciated. Using the wrong avatar could make people confuse you for a rank you're not. In Vineclan, kits will use bunnies, apprentices will use Foxes, or bunnies(nm), everyone else are to use nm wolves. 14) Rules for kits Kits aren't allowed to leave camp at all. If in battle, kits are expected to stay hidden. Kits aren't allowed to be out of the nursery until they're 1 moon. 15) Rules for apprentices Apprentices aren't allowed to leave camp without a warrior. They're not allowed the have mates, this just distracts them from training. They must have had 3 training sessions before taking the warrior test. 17) Rules for warriors. Don't boss another warrior around. You aren't allowed to punish other warriors. I expect you to go on at least 1 patrol a week. 18) Rules for names The names Vine, Silverpelt, Soul, Spirit, and Moon '' are forbidden in Vineclan. Keep names realistic. We wont have warriors named Tacotaxes or Icecreamtail running around. Everyone must have a unique prefix. We can't have a Cloverstorm, Cloverwing, and Clovertail. Punishments Sure we have punishments, but don't be spooked. Just obey the rules, and you should be fine. 1) Cleaning out all of the bedding in every den. 2) Cleaning out the bedding in every den plus checking the elders for ticks 3) Confined to camp for half a moon. 4) Ear torn 5) Both ears torn 6) Exiled 7) Killed (rarely used) Ranks '''Leader' The leader is the head cat of the clan. They have the last say in everything. This is the cat who calls war, accepts alliances, and has the right to punish cats if they disobey the rules. Deputy The deputy is the second highest rank in the clan. They are to be treated with respect. If the leader isn't on, they are in charge. The deputy also has the right to punish you. Medicine Cat The medicine cat is the healer of the clan. If the leader and deputy are off, they are in charge. They are expected to follow the medicine cat code, due to us being a Starclan worshiping clan. They are to be treated with high amounts of respect, they're the ones keeping you alive! Medicine cat apprentice These are the cats training to be a medicine cat. They are also expected to follow the medicine cat code, and be treated with high amounts of respect. Overseers These are the cats who make sure that warriors, apprentices, and every other lower rank have done their job. These cats are allowed to give small punishments, and big punishments with leaders permission. Spies These are the cats who spy on their clan mates. They're rarely used to spy on other clans. They are expected to buddy every cat. If the leader is on, and a cat isn't there, you will be sent to see what they're doing. If the person is busy, you will simply say sorry, and report back to Liana. If the cat is double clanning, you are to drag them out of that camp, and bring them to Liana or Dust. Elite warriors These cats are just a step up from warriors. However, they have more authority. They are allowed to give a small punishment to lower ranks. These cats are often the ones with more experience than average warriors. Warriors These cats are the bulk of the clan. They hunt, battle, patrol, and mentor apprentices. They defend the clan at the cost of their lives. Apprentices These are cats training to be warriors or medicine cats. They are given a mentor, and are expected to train with them twice a week. After a while, when the apprentice is ready, they'll receive their warrior test. If they pass, they get to choose their warrior name. Kits These are the young of the clan. They have the freedom to play around in the nursery and in the clearing. After reaching six moons, they will be apprenticed. Prisoners These are the cats who are captured during war, or have been captured for trespassing. If they gain Liana's trust, they will be able to join in on the ranks. If not, Liana or Dust will most likely kill him/her. Slaves These cats are the ones who have broken our rules. If Liana likes them enough, she'll give you the opportunity to be a slave, and let you stay. Slaves are cats who have to do Liana's work, and will be killed if they refuse. Category:Browse